Loaders are commonly used to load material in confined areas and poor underfoot conditions wherein the loader must be easily maneuvered and controlled. To improve maneuverability, loaders having all wheel steer capability were developed. The rear wheels could be steered independently of the front wheels or simultaneously with the front wheels. One example of such use has a steering wheel to steer the front wheels and a separate control box and system to steer the rear wheels. A toggle switch was mounted within the control box. One of the problems associated with such a system is that the separate control box was mounted on the console. With the operator using one hand to turn the steering wheel and the other hand to move the toggle switch no other functions, such as loading, could be performed. If the operator wished to perform any loading functions he had to release one of the steering controls and move his hand to the loading function control lever. These functions could not be performed simultaneously.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the problem as set forth above.